The present invention relates to an emergency assistance system. More particularly, it relates to a system that implements Bluetooth(trademark) technology in an airbag crash sensor and in a cellular phone to communicate with an emergency rescue station.
Emergency assistance systems are known for transmitting vehicle information and for tracking and locating vehicles. Commercial monitoring systems require on board GPS (i.e., global positioning systems) and a hardwired phone built into the vehicle to relay status conditions to a monitoring station resulting in monthly service charges for the monitoring service. Thus, it is desirable for an emergency assistance system that does not require a hardwire phone and does not incur monthly service charges.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,675 describes a type of emergency system in a vehicle. Upon detecting a crash situation, the vehicle crash sensor activates an on board GPS which, in turn, activates the vehicle""s hardwired phone to initiate a telephone call to a base station. During the telephone call, the emergency system sends vehicle information, such as vehicle crash data, vehicle identification, vehicle condition, and vehicle location information to the base station.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,043 describes an emergency assistance system using a hardwired telephone and a GPS system for vehicle tracking. In the event of a crash, a vehicle crash sensor activates the telephone and automatically calls emergency units.
In accordance with the present invention, in the event of a vehicle crash condition, an apparatus and method are provided for automatically activating a wireless phone using Bluetooth(trademark) technology. Once activated, the wireless phone transmits vehicle and occupant information to an emergency rescue station.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus includes a vehicle crash sensing system including a first port using Bluetooth(trademark) technology to transmit a crash signal indicative of a vehicle sensed crash condition, and a cellular phone including a second port using Bluetooth(trademark) technology to receive the crash signal and to enable wireless communications between the cellular phone and an emergency station in response to receipt of the crash signal.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method for communicating a vehicle emergency condition includes the steps of sensing a vehicle crash condition, transmitting a vehicle crash signal indicative of a sensed vehicle crash condition through a first port using Bluetooth(trademark) technology, receiving the crash signal through a second port using Bluetooth(trademark) technology in a cellular phone, and enabling wireless communications between the cellular phone and an emergency station in response to receipt of the crash signal.